The Halftime Show
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: Sunday night football, family night with Seth, Rebecca, and their son, Kyle. Pizza and wings, from their favorite pizza place. The Chicago Bears vs. The New England Patriots. What a way to end their last family weekend together, before Seth leaves on his next two-week tour, for the WWE.


The Halftime Show One-Shot

Sunday night football, family night with Seth, Rebecca, and their son, Kyle. Pizza and wings, from their favorite pizza place. The Chicago Bears vs. The New England Patriots. What a way to end their last family weekend together, before Seth leaves on his next two-week tour, for the WWE. Kyle is the sitting between his mom and dad, watching the game, holding his plate in one hand and his dad's action figure, in the other. He is cheering for the Bears, who are beating the Patriots 10 to 7. As Seth and Rebecca finishes up eating Rebecca grabs Seth and her plates and brings them to the kitchen so she can start cleaning up from dinner. "MOMMY! MOMMY!", Kyle yells, as he runs into the kitchen with his plate. "Hey, sweetie. What's up?", she says as she rinses the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. "Guess what? Our team got more points", he says as he jumps up and down. When Rebecca left, the Patriots were winning 7 to 3. "How many points do they have, sweetie?", she asks as she looks at Seth and smiles. Kyle runs back to the living room and asks his dad what the score is. Seth looks up and says it's 10 to 7, loud enough for Rebecca to hear. Kyle runs back in and tells his mom the score. "WOW! That's awesome", she says as she dries her hands and heads into the living room.

Rebecca comes back in and sits down. Kyle climbs on his mom's lap and snuggles up to her. As they watch the game, it gets closer to half-time and Rebecca says that Kyle has to be in bed. "Seth, I think it's time for Kyle to be in bed. He has school tomorrow", she says as Kyle begs Seth and Rebecca to let him stay up later, but they hold their ground. Kyle agrees and picks up his Seth action figure. Rebecca reminds him to pick up the rest of his action figures, so he grabs his Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns dolls and heads off to his room, so he can clean it before bed. Seth laughs because he can hear his son, in his room, yelling like Seth does as he puts his action figures away. "Mommy…Daddy…come here and watch me", Kyle yells. Seth and Rebecca go to his room and Seth cracks up as Kyle does a "curb stomp" on his Dean Ambrose action figure, while inside the toy box. "Did you see me daddy? I curb-stomped uncle Dean, just like you did", Kyle says as he climbs into bed. Rebecca and Seth kiss him goodnight, as she turns on his nightlight and they see him holding his father's action figure. As they shut the door, Seth goes to the living room and Rebecca heads to the bedroom, to take a shower.

When she comes out, she sees that Seth is laying on the couch with their dog, Kevin, watching what seems to be the end of the second quarter. Rebecca walks into their bedroom and grabs her new white panties that she bought at Victoria's Secret and grabs a Chicago Bears' jersey out of Seth's closet and puts it on. It's a little big on her but she doesn't mind as she walks back to the living room to surprise him. The first half is over and now it's half-time. Seth is flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch, other than the half-time show. As he does this, Rebecca comes over to him and stands behind him. "Seth, What are you doing?", she asks. "Trying to see what is on, during the half-time show, why?", he says as he is focused on the TV. Rebecca steps in front of the TV and catches his eye. "Well, I think that every fan deserves their own, private, half-time show". Seth looks up and smiles at his wife. "Um...yeah...I guess so. So I take it, you are my half-time entertainment?", he says as he reaches for her. Seth turns the TV off but Rebecca turns it back on, switching it to the digital music channel. "You've got to have good music during a half-time show", Rebecca says as she begins to flirt with him.

Seth gives in and allows her to do what she wants, since she went to so much trouble planning this event. The couple reclines back, on the sofa, and Seth begins to work his hands across her back and into her hair, massaging it as she continues to kiss him. He returns her kisses and as their tongues start dancing with each other, he can feel her hand slide down his chest and into his pajama pants. Rebecca finds that he is already hard, as she grabs it and begins to play with it. Seth begins to moan and soon, Rebecca has his pants completely open and his large, thick, hard cock is ready for anything she has in mind. Seth, on the other hand, kisses her shoulder and slowly reaches under the jersey, feeling his wife's perfect and perky 38-C breasts. He reaches for the bottom of the jersey and slowly pulls it up and over his wife's head, throwing it on the floor. As Rebecca gently massages his cock, Seth goes to work on her breasts, taking the left one in his mouth and begins to lick and suck gently, on her nipple. "Mm-mm-mm-mm", she responds with joy as she slowly moves her cloth-covered vagina to his penis. She starts rubbing herself against him and soon they are really going at it.

Rebecca breaks away and stands up to remove her panties, but Seth pulls her close and removes them, with his teeth. He leans in and kisses his wife's stomach as he slowly brings her back to the sofa. She kneels on the floor and gets between his legs and takes him into her mouth. She teases him gently, kissing and sucking his cock, making sure to be very vocal and noisy, as she goes up and down on him, like a popsicle on a hot summer days. Seth's moans of approval excite her and cause her to suck more, as she slides herself to where her vagina is able to rub against his leg. Just before he's about to come, she releases him and climbs on top of him, straddling him so that he slides easily inside her hot, wet, pussy. Rebecca moans loudly as he begins to enter her and pronounces loudly how good it feels. "Oh your cock is so hard", she declares, as she slides herself up and down on him. Seth leans forward and takes her nipple into his mouth once again, as her tempo increases. She begins bouncing on top of him and soon the only sound you hear, besides the soft music, is flesh-on-flesh. Her warm vagina tightens around his cock and soon they are both experiencing the most intense orgasms ever. Seth can't hold back and soon he is filling her pussy with his sweet love cream. She responds in the same way, as the wave of pleasure passes over her and she collapses against him.

Rebecca reaches for the remote, turning the game back on, just in time for the second half kickoff. Before the game starts back up Rebecca gets off the couch and puts the Chicago Bears jersey back on and covers up with the blanket. Seth gets up and puts his pajama pants back on, as he walks to Kyle's room. Seth opens the door and sees his son is still knocked out, asleep. Seth smiles as he walks over and kisses his son. He picks up the action figure on the floor and puts it on the nightstand and turns off the night light. Seth shuts his door and walks back to the living room. "Well baby, he is out for the count. He had a busy day today", Seth says as he sits down. Rebecca smiles and agrees. "It's because you are home and I have to say that I am also happy that you are home, for a while". As the second half of the game begins, Rebecca nuzzles against Seth and he pulls a blanket over their bodies. Rebecca looks at Seth and says, "Babe, why don't we make a bet. If my team wins, you take me and Kyle out tomorrow for a family day. Seth winks at her and says, "Fine, but if my teams win, its round two for you and me". Rebecca smiles as she agrees to the bet and cuddles up to Seth, as she watches her team loose to the Bears.


End file.
